


Sweet Dreams My Dark Angel

by esmerzglamTJR



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angels, Angst, Drama, Fallen Angels, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Religious Conflict, Sex, Sexual Abuse, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerzglamTJR/pseuds/esmerzglamTJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is in abusive relationship, and Adam(his guardian angel) falls for the boy and will do whatever it takes to protect him.<br/>But what will be the consequences for Adam and Tommy when...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. close your eyes and drift away

Tommy's POV  
Nate is drunk again and it always turns badly and it ends up with me screaming in pain and fear. I dont think i can handle this anymore. Sometimes i wish i would be brave enough to just end the pain by myself. To take the gun i have hiden away and just end my life, to sleep and never to wake up. Nate used to be sweet and loving. But that was a long time ago. I met Nate when i was 17, that was almost 11 years ago. I hope that pretending to sleep will keep Nate from doing anything to me, but as i lerned over the years, its most likely not gonna happen.

I hear the door to our bedroom door open and Nate walk inside. I can feel the bed dip, and his rough hand going up and down and arm, and makes me shiver from fear.   
"mmmm so pretty" i hear Nate wisper in my ear, then kisses my neck. I can feel him grap my shoulder and moves me so im laying on my back. His hands goes to my neck and then kisses me roughly in the mouth and i start moaning in protest. I can taste the weed and vodca in his mouth so much it makes me gag.   
"no please!" I beg him, and he sleps me in me left cheek.  
"shut up bitch! Your mine and will do i want my pretty!" He tells me and he starts undoing his belt and pulls his pants of quickly and then takes off mine. "your gonna be begging for my cock wont you slut? gonna take me deep in that pretty little ass of your, aren't ya?"  
"Please, please no, plese no" i say trying to get out of his tight grip he has in my hands.  
Then next thing i know he has a grip on his cock and starts lining up in my opening, and with one rough thrust he is in me with no prep or lube.  
"ahhhh!" I scream in pain but get shut by his dirty mouth on mine, and starts thrusting in and out of me roughly as im squirming to get away. The pain is so much, tears are running across my cheeks, and the world starts to darken...  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been longer than expected to make a new chapter but heres another one :)

Adam's POV  
Adam was one of the highest angels in heaven with the largest and most beautiful white wings that glitters brightly at the sun.  
His new assignment was a man named Thomas. He has been watching Thomas in the shadows or where he couldn't be seen for the past two days and what he saw was horrifying. Adam had wanted so many times to reach out to the boy, to tell him it was gonna be alright. He almost couldn't believe that the most beautiful man he has even seen was being abused by a monster.  
Adam has seen Thomas's boyfriend, Nate, beat him several times already. It was too unbearable to watch sometimes. But Adam new he couldn't present himself to Thomas until there was no one in sight. So Adam has been waiting till Nate was gone and the beautiful man was asleep.  
Adam approaches Thomas carefully to make sure he doesn't wake up. He quietly sits on the side of the bed and starts petting Thomas's hair. When can feel Thomas starting to whimper from a nightmare he is having, Adam starts to sing to this pretty boy.

"When the stars are too cold   
Frozen over the glow  
On the edge of the night  
We can be their light   
So give me more than your touch   
And give yourself to the rush   
Just keep holding my hand   
As we're taking off   
I know where we'll land

We can escape to a higher plane   
In Nirvana stay   
Where the dreamers lay   
I'll lay you down, lay you down   
Safe on a higher plane In Nirvana stay   
Where the dreamers lay   
I'll lay you down, lay you down

Through the dark there's a way   
There's a love, there's a place   
Where we don't have to hide   
We can dream all night   
So follow me through the sky   
And watch the oceans collide   
Just keep holding my hand   
As we're taking off I know where we'll lan..."

"wha..?"  
Adam is cut off by hearing Thomas and feels his heart speed up when he sees the blond's eyes wide open with a gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short but next one is gonna be longer :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, ill do my best to try and post a chapter twice(or more) a week.  
> sorry for any bad spelling, completly my fault...


End file.
